Alone, But Not Alone
by XxNonstoppSmilerxX
Summary: What if you woke up and you were the only one in your town? Somehow it happens to Alice. She's alone, but not really. He's her one true love, and they're there together, but they don't know it yet. All Human
1. Waking Up And No One's There

AN: My new story!

Alice finished getting ready for bed and collapsed under the pile of colored covers. It was cold tonight, so she had the heat on medium and hid under the warmth of her several comforters. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_Alice walked around the barren streets of her town. There was no one around. At all. The town looked perfect, as always; the flowers quivered in the breeze, the stores were open, and houses were locked. But yet there was no one walking around, talking, or shopping. There were no kids playing at the playground, holding their parents' hands, or walking to school, as they usually did. Nothing._

Alice woke with a start. She knew that'd never happen, but still. She was scared.

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she put on Miraclebody Jeans by Miraclesuit Skinny Jeans and a taupe-colored Mimi Chica Crochet Tee. Alice tried to brush her hair, but as always it stuck up at odd angles. She walked out the front door and into town. No one was there. She walked around a bit more, looking all around. Nothing. It was the exact same scene from her dream.

AN: Review if you want to. :)


	2. Trying To Figure Out What Happened

AN: Hmm, I'm a fast updater! lol :) Lemme say thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters, ya'll know who you are! (Cuz I forgot, sorry!) But here are my review shoutouts.

Anonymous: Thanks! And you'll find out soon! :)

MaryJAlice: Thanks again for reviewing! I think you were a favoriter too, right?

Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx: This chapter's for you! :) Oh, and you can breathe now lol =)

Alice was scared. No,_ terrified_. She didn't know what was happening; didn't even know if she _wanted _to know what was happening. How could it be possible to dream about something, and have it come true? It was strange and unnatural to her.

After walking around more and still finding nothing, she walked into Starbucks and took her usual; Treat-Sized Double Chocolate Cookie and a Grande-sized Caramel Macchiato. The cookie was chocolate of course, with chocolate chips and everything. The only thing you could describe it as was delicious and chocolatey. The Caramel Macchiato was freshly steamed milk and rich foam with vanilla-flavored syrup. It was marked with espresso and topped with caramel sauce. She loved it.

Before she left the store, she left $4.65 on the counter, just in case the people came back.

She made her way back to her apartment, deciding there was no point in going to work since no one was there. She'd just be alone.

Alice thought over the situation. Maybe it was just a joke. Maybe it was April Fools' Day? No, today was April 30, 2011. Alice was annoyed. If this _was _a joke, she'd beat the first person she could get her hands on's ass. _Maybe everyone went on a vacation, _she thought. Probably not. Maybe there was a natural disaster warning? But she'd have heard it. _Well, where the hell is everyone? _she thought.

Alice needed to clear her head. She sat down in her purple chair, facing her iMac atop her white computer desk. The chair was soft and cushiony and was great for her size. It was a little shorter than the desk, and comfortable, and that's why she liked it.

The desk was a corner desk, so it had an extra leg to hold it up against where the two walls met. The front drawer is able to fold down, showing a retractable tray where she can store her keyboard and mouse. Along the bottom where the legs met, were one shelf on each side. She had books and clipped designs and some of her writing arranged there.

She turned her computer on. She decided to start designing some more shoes, beacause she'd designed more clothes than shoes. She mostly works on Juniors' clothing and womens' shoes.

As soon as Alice started to work on the new shoe, she was into it, and didn't want to stop designing. That always happened. Designing was her passion. The shoe was a strappy leather was lifted by a lofty wrapped heel and platform. There was an adjustable ankle strap that she could close by using the silver buckle on the side. Where the platform and ankle strap meet, there are two roses. The first is a dark taupe color, and the second is a light rose-colored pink. On either side of the first rose, are four horizontal straps. It has a 4 1/2 high heel, and the lining and sole were leather.

It took her three weeks to complete this shoe; it wasn't exactly simple.

When she was done admiring it, she noticed the time. 3:25. Alice was starving.

She went into the kitchen and opened the door of the stainless steel fridge. It was the type with side-by-side doors.

She pulled out things to make a hoagie with. French bread, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, turkey breast, American cheese, cheddar cheese, shredded cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard.

She sliced the onions and tomatoes, and shredded the lettuce. Then she cooked the ham and turkey breast lunchmeats. Alice divided the bread into two and spread mayonnaise on one piece. She covered both sides with both types of meat, followed by cheese. She sprinkled the shredded cheese too. She placed the sliced tomatoes on top of the cheese, and the onions on top of the tomatoes. Alice piled on the shredded lettuce. She then squeezed some mustard onto it, and sprinkled more shredded cheese on top. She pushed the sandwich together, and cut it in half.

She reached into a lower cabinet and pulled out a can of cheddar cheese flavored Pringles. She opened the fridge and put all the stuff she'd used back, and took out a bottle of Cherry Limeade. She walked into the living room with her food. She sat in front of the TV and turned it to America's Next Top Model, which was always on on Saturdays.

AN: When I wrote the end of this I was typing with a Ring Pop on my finger! I'm sucking on it right now. So my face is near the keyboard and I'm typing slow. Don't worry, Jasper'll be introduced soon! Not tellin' you when, though. Comment! :)


End file.
